Cheshire
"As long as you're happy, my master, I'm happy." '- Cheshire to Danika, in her thoughts.'' '''Cheshire is Danika Anderson's shadow companion. She's always with her master and the two share a good bond. Cheshire can't speak, but only makes shrieking noises when angry, purring when being affectionate and growls to alert Danika of unseen things. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Meeting", she smacked Chad across the head while he was talking with Danika, whom Cheshire high-fived afterwards. In the one-shot "My Little Aliens", Cheshire searched around Emily Matthews' house for Cosmo and Nova, and found nothing. She made an appearance in the one-shot iNSaNiTY, strangling one of the bullies who'd been beating up Danika. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Cheshire tried to grab and strangle Kami Drilovsky, who was able to escape. She was also in the story Want You Gone, mentioned as trying to choke Leo for attempting to suffocate Danika with sleeping gas. In the one-shot "Cheshire And Dinos Don't Mix", Cheshire destroyed a bunch of robotic dinos at an amusement park for scaring Danika. In Final Preparations, Cheshire helped Danika and Nolan capture Herbie and Lizzie, and later tried to catch Kweeb, but was blasted by his Ray Gun. In the one-shot "The Starry Night", Cheshire grabbed and threw Nolan in the pond with Danika, then sang that he better treat her well. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Cheshire stuck by Danika through the whole of Nolan's story arc. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Cheshire is married to Nolan's shadow (though it's technically lifeless). Together, they had a son named Mario, who was Nolan and Danika's son's shadow. He was named after one of Nolan's old friends. Relationships Danika Anderson Cheshire is her companion. She is very loyal to Danika and is quite protective of her master. The two are bonded and never stay apart for very long. Cheshire also taught Danika most of her shadowbending and fighting skills. Leo Anderson Cheshire doesn't seem to like her master's younger twin and seizes every chance to attempt to strangle him. Steve Cheshire seems to be vaguely aware of the imaginary friend of Leo and dislikes him. Mario Mario is Cheshire's son in the future. He is the shadow of Dillon York, who is Danika's son. Appearance Cheshire is basically a shadowed version of Danika. The only two different things about the two is that Cheshire's hair appears longer and on the tips of her fingers are long nails, which she rarely uses, but only in dire situations. Although her eyes are not visible, her mouth is and always seems to carry a 'Cheshire Cat Grin', which is how she got her name. Personality Cheshire is a bit quiet and watchful, even a bit paranoid at times. But she's a good friend to her master. Although she can't speak, she knows how to do things that'll cheer Danika up when she's down. Powers Since Cheshire's a shadow, she can fly and bend her body in impossible shapes. Stories She's Appeared In *My Little Aliens *'iNSaNiTY' *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Starry Night *'Want You Gone' *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Females Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Reformed Villains Category:Shadows Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:OCs Category:Anderson Family